Falling Slowly
by kaaysive
Summary: Falling for your best friend was just as easy as getting to know them. But falling slowly for someone who has always been there for you was just as unreachable as losing something so precious when they were in the arms of someone else's. CrissColfer oneshot!


**A oneshot you may see? What? How? Why? When?**

**YES my darlings this is only a CrissColfer oneshot that I am posting! :)**

**Before anything, I am aware and all for about Chris keeping his private life private with relations to Will. I love them and am truly happy for Chris, plus they look so cute together! Of course, I will always be a CrissColfer fan, but hey you could only wish for them to be more (; lol**

**Anyways this is just something I wanted to write after watching and/or getting inspired by this video production my drama teacher showed us that a few of his seniors at my school did last year for his film class. I saw it and loved it! Decided to write a CrissColfer reference based on that video and do it a little differently :)**

**Hope you enjoy this little something and I'll be getting back to RGH which will be posted next Sunday! Let me know what you think! Xoxo kaaysive**

Falling Slowly

_I don't know you but I want you all the more for that_

_Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react_

_And games that never amount to more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

A close friendship that was established three years ago, lending a shoulder whenever needed, and cuddling next to each for the extra warmth on a cold night. Waking up in each other's arms, eyes from both men smile before it reaches onto their lips. To look at his complexion and magnificent texture was a beautiful admiration when he was asleep in his arms. Movie nights, dinner dates, tickling fights holding hands, long hugs, secret glances and smiles, arguing for little things, making up when one buys their favorite coffee for each other, and just being friends for this long was worth having for the next year and next one after that.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

Spending the holidays with each other outside of work. It wasn't like this with the rest of the cast or friends. They trusted to say secrets in a vulnerable situation, but never their one deepest secret. Admitting to themselves that they had feeling for each other had always gone unsaid. Their professionalism at work couldn't go anymore than friends it was better that way. But it was never enough sometimes.

They've tried to move on multiple times over the last three years by dating other people, somehow on the same night they would end up on either one's front door and cuddle on the couch while the credits of some movie was playing softly in the background. They needed this, they miss the sweet scent that wore off on their bodies and mixed with each other's, they couldn't bare go a day without the safety of the other man's arms wrapped around each other.

Why was it so difficult to let go? Couldn't they just separate themselves already? Stay as friends and wanting nothing more?

Unfortunately, it was never a convincing consideration because they needed each other like they needed air.

They friends who were secretly in love with each other, having to fall slowly for one another was an irrefutable disprove because how it felt was immensely strong.

Then there came a day when all of that secret love was put to the test without them realizing it.

Earlier that day Chris had met up with Darren at his trailer. They were doing their morning routine, eating breakfast and drinking warm coffee at one actor's trailer.

Both actors were scheduled for a ten o'clock shooting, which was a relieving thing to hear since they always began shooting at seven sharp every morning.

"Any plans for tonight?" asked Darren before taking a slip from his coffee.

Chris was just ready to eat a spoonful of yogurt when he looked at his best friend to answer his question, but instead he, always, whined up staring into those hazel eyes. Darren seemed to continuously look at Chris in a loving and caring matter because he mainly couldn't help it.

Except the only thing stopping that was the cold grips of reality when it dragged them out their own world together.

"Yeah, I, uh made plans with Will," said Chris shyly. The taller actor knew just how delicate the subject was about Will to Darren, but his best friend wasn't the one who was his boyfriend; sometimes that made Chris want to runaway for not having the courage to admit his feelings to Darren before committing himself to a relationship with another man.

Will was a good man for Chris. He was cute, funny, sweet, and caring, the taller man's boyfriend carried all of those qualities that Chris wanted in a man that he would be with. But why did it like he's already found someone with those qualities already? He was in love with his best friend, his _straight_ best friend.

"How about you? Free tonight?" asked Chris as he took another spoonful of his yogurt.

Darren must been thinking about something like Chris had, the shorter man came back from deep reverie and looked at his friend.

"Well, Mia said she would be here tomorrow morning, but last night it sounded like she was at an airport on the phone," answered Darren.

"That's great, she's going to surprise visit you," said Chris with a forcing smile.

Chris didn't mind Darren's girlfriend Mia, he's met her a few times and they seemed to be compatible enough for each other. He kept telling himself that it wasn't a big deal when they would stand so close, wrapping an arm around one another, or when they kissed, that sharp pain inside Chris' chest was just ignored, but the tears didn't fight back when he felt one roll down on his face.

Love sucks.

After shooting for the next three hours, both actors engaged into their lunch break. For some reason Chris' boyfriend decided to surprise visit him as well when he came out of the set. Chris hugged Will with a smile on his face, he was always happy to see him. But his heart never skipped a beat like it did when he saw a pair of warm hazel eyes…

Chris brushed that thought away before anything could happen. He didn't want to think about Darren, especially when he was hugging his boyfriend.

The two of them were about ready to head over to Chris' trailer and have lunch there.

Suddenly Chris spotted a pair over on the other side of the lot where all of the other trailers were. In the few seconds of looking, Chris felt his heart halt it's beating. The view of what he saw caused him to immediately avert his eyes away. Will didn't know why his boyfriend acted like that, but he gentling laced their hand together before walking again.

Darren had an arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder as her hand was intertwined with his. They were smiling and happy to see each other after awhile of absences. Though for Darren, the happiness of their reunion vanished completely when he saw the two couples, hand in hand, walking through the lot.

_Falling slowly eyes that know me and I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough and warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

Both couples were about to walk pass each other, they saw each other and only exchanged a brief smile towards one another. Chris looked only at Darren, as Darren only looked at Chris the entire time. Their eyes holding hidden apologies and the love they knew that could never be revealed. After all it was too late for anything now, not when their significant other was walking close by them with love they already had for them.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had the choice_

_You've made it now_

Had already passed each other, Chris couldn't help but slightly look over his shoulder to find Darren and Mia walking, he guessed that they were going to the hang out with the rest of the cast. The actor saw their backs only but he could see that they were smiling with lovingly eyes to each other. One last moment of his glance, he didn't skip the part when Darren had slightly looked over his shoulder after Chris did. Darren's eyes saw the two pairs walking with laced hands and all he could feel was his heart crumpling into pieces.

Yet their eyes met in a short-term of a minute, Darren saw Chris looking over his shoulder at him and there was that apologizing look in both of their eyes again.

And that's how they _saw _it, piecing the missing puzzles together.

They were in love with each other.

Falling for their best friend had been an overlooked thing until right now when they slightly looked over their shoulders eyeing each other for a last second. A small smile and they turned their heads back at the same time. The smile was for themselves, not a forceful one like they had done a few minutes ago, even then the two best friends only ever wanted to show their blessings for each other and the person they were with. The endearing gesture was small because realizing just how important their friendship was to them, it was all they could ever be –best friends. They may have found out how the other man felt about each other, but nothing was easy in life. Life also moves on, somehow they will too.

_I love him, _thought Darren.

The curly-haired actor might of fallen hard for his costar, but he fell slowly enough for it to be in a beautiful matter at the right time in which their friendship was so close and strong. He couldn't change anything of that because he would never dream of ever doing that. Another soft smile touched the corner of his mouth. Somewhere inside his heart, there will always be a special place for Chris.

Laced hands with his boyfriend, Chris felt the weight finally lifted off of his shoulders because Darren saw it, his best friend saw just how much Chris wanted him to see and know about him having feelings for the hazel eyed man after all these years of being just friends. Maybe not in the exact or cordially way he had always imagined it to be, however the actor still thought how it will be more efficient and less pain striking for them to face the realistic facts. They would eventually try settle their grown feelings for one another aside now. Except one thing Chris was absolutely sure about was that falling for Darren had to be one of the greatest things that's ever happened in his life; however even being best friends carried the greater glory out of it all. With a small smile touching the corner of his mouth, Chris thought just how special Darren will always be and how he was happy to have the shorter man in his life.

_I will always love him, _thought Chris.

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing along_


End file.
